


What You Promised

by FletcherWolfe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Magical school, Not in Hell, Promises, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Angel isn’t well liked by his peers. In fact he’s hated for the most part. But a new dorm mate changes things. And promises should always be kept.Currently on Hiatus
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	What You Promised

Running. 

He was running.

Blood rushing through his ears. The sweet scent filled his lungs as he tore through the trees. He had to find it. He dodged around the edges of water. Faster and faster. And there it was in a clearing. 

And he stopped. He approached the clearing slowly. The scent was sweeter the closer he got. He reached the edge of the clearing. And there in the middle he stood.

A small boy. Pale skin and pale hair. Small hearts upon his cheeks. Wearing an oversized sweater. Small spiders scurrying around his bare feet.

The boy looked up and stared wide eyed. He quickly looked down at his feet. The spiders were still scurrying around. He looked back up. 

The creature before him stood on hoofed legs. A clawed hand was on the tree next to it. A deer skull sat where the head should be. Red eyes glowing from inside the sockets. A small set of antlers stuck out of the top. He was covered in red fur. 

The creature walked forwards. Using its hands as secondary feet. He stopped in front of the pale boy. He leaned forwards and nuzzled his neck. The pale boy ran a hand down his neck.

“Mine....” a staticky voice sounded. It sounded male but was hard to tell. The pale boy looked at the creatures face. 

“What?” Came a soft voice in response.

“Mine...” the static voice replied. The pale boy frowned. He looked down to his feet. The spiders were circling them. Scurrying in strange circular patterns. But staying at that spot. He hummed before looking up and smiling.

“Yours.” Came the soft response. A strange whine came from the creature before he nuzzled his head against the pale boy’s chest. The pale boy ran his hands through the creatures fur. 

A few hours later a young boy would find the pale boy curled up against the red creature under one of the trees. The creature would wake to find himself alone. The pale boy was gone. He let out a wail. 

He swore to find the pale boy. He had to.


End file.
